


Too late

by Hope05



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Spoilers, Spoilers anime (2011) and manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope05/pseuds/Hope05
Summary: AU of the end of the anime (2011), or I think what's after the chapter 339 of the manga. If you haven't reached it yet, then don't read (there are spoilers everywhere).Two years later, Gon decides to go find his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> For those who don't know me yet, you have to know that english is not my first language. I'm french. So I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, I write in english to improve my level. Well, I try, at least...
> 
> That is just a stupid story that I couldn't get out of my mind after I finished the anime (the one from 2011). Because you kow, Nanika's power, I think it is really something. Maybe it might even be too much.
> 
> Sooooo, before you read, you also have to know (if you don't already know it) that all the characters that appears in this story are NOT mine. They all belong to Togashi Yoshihiro.
> 
> And now, enjoy !

Gon never expected this. He had imagined everything. Everything exept this. Then he could recognise it : he never saw it coming.

He parted ways with Killua two years ago. While he travelled around the world and slowly learned to know (and to understand) the man that was his father, Killua went off with Alluka. Where ? He never said it. Knowing him, Gon assumed they were going to travel, as they both did up until then and do as many tricks as they could because... well, because it was Killua. Gon didn't know Alluka that much (he didn't spend much time with her), but she was a Zoldyck after all, and Killua's sister and like every member of her family, she probably hid lots of secrets behind her cute little girl's apparance. The few days he'd spent with her back then were enough for him to be at least sure of that.

However they did not suppress all the connections. Not at the beginning, at least. They talked using mails and texts, more than once. They even used the phone some times. But it was always the bare essentials : "Hello, how are you ? Yeah, I'm fine too. Seriously ? Then you won't believe me if I say it's raining here ! Yep. Ging says hello, by the way. Yes. Ah, sorry, I have to go. See you !" That was approximately the talking they had each time they spoke by phone. The rare times they exchanged more were when Gon went talking for hours about some adventure he just lived (or some trick he just did). Killua always listened to everything Gon had to say, but he never gave much informations about himself, or the place he was with Alluka. The limited informations Gon was able to obtain had been incredibly vague. And then one day, almost one month after they separated, Killua disappeared. He stopped giving news and every time Gon tried to join him appeared to be useless. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. Since he woke up in that hospital room, he always had the feeling that there were like a distance between them. It was like something was preventing them from communicating like they used to before. Gon assumed it was because of what happened during their last mission. Because of what he had said, or because of what he had done, or maybe both. He knew he'd hurt Killua and he should have apologized properly, but he had been unable to do so. Because Mito always told him he shouldn't say "thank you" nor "sorry" to a friend. But now, he was thinking that maybe there were situations where those words were important, even for a friend. He knew it now. But it was too late. And that made him feel sad. Yes, Gon Freecss was feeling guilty.

That's why, two years later, he was there, facing him again. This time, he had intended to definitely set things right, or at least to try. But of course, things never happened to be that simple. He shouldn't be surprised.

At first, it had been incredibly difficult to find Killua and Alluka, even while using the Hunter's association. His friends, being the Zoldycks they were, just seemed to have disappeared from the world. No one had seen them. He had tried to ask Leorio, of course, but the doctor knew nothing more than himself. He also tried to join Kurapika, but the Kuruta was just as invisible. For as much as Gon knew, he could even be dead. Indeed, Kurapika had given no sign of life since the underground auction that took place in York Shin City three years ago. It totally ran out of control. Gon understood it today : it was a miracle that no one died back then. Well, no one among his friends, at least. At that time with Killua, they took many risks to prevent Kurapika from killing the Spider's head, the leader of the Phantom Troupe. Because they didn't want their friend to become a killer. Stupidly, like the kids they were, they thought that friendship alone could erase years of hatred. But clearly, they failed. Well, in fact, they were able to prevent the fight between Kurapika and Chrollo Lucifer when they happened to face each other. While tricking and lying to almost everyone, but the result were there. They had been proud of it back then, but now Gon was wondering if that was really the best thing to do. That was a serious subject he wanted to talk about with Killua when he finds him.

Well finally, maybe they won't talk about it. And there were many other things Gon wanted to talk about. For exemple, why Killua and Alluka hid themselves ? Or what were they hiding from him ? And what had they done all this time ? Well, in fact, he already could guess what the answers to all those questions were. And he really didn't like it.

Because he finally started to understant that the distance that had set between them wasn't directly bound to what happened at the king's castle, when he had to face the worst dilemna he'd ever have to deal with. Well, thinkng about it, he was right now facing a dilemna that may be worst than the one back then. Should he let his anger and his frustration out by insulting Killua or by crying like a kid ? He didn't know. Maybe he'll choose the easy way and do both ? Yes, that seemed to be a good idea.

Gon's brain was working at the best of its capacity and was about to reach its limit as he slowly reconstitued the puzzle. He was beginning to see the result and he hated it.

Because he finally understood that the question he kept hidden behind all the others these two last years were in fact the most important one. The only one that really mattered. And he'd stupidly ignored it, even forgot it. Because he unconsciously knew that he did not want to know the answer.

Because after what happened back then, after Gon killed Neferupito, after he did that contract with his Nen, things just couldn't get better like this, without any reason. It was way too simple. But Leorio had said "It's Killua who saved you." and Killua had said "It's thanks to Nanika. Everything's settled, don't worry.". And he believed him, like the naive and stupid kid he was. And he forgot about that. But he sould have known. Because Killua was his best friend, because he knew him better thant anyone else, he should have seen that there was a problem. He should have seen he was lying. What he was wondering today, he should have been curious about it a long time ago. The only missing piece he had still to find, he should have looked for it two years ago. How did Nanika's power really work ?

What have Killua done in order to save me ?

But it was too late now. Too late to ask that question. Too late to realise that miracles just didn't happen without reason. Too late to apologize to Killua. Way too late to thank him. Too late to come to see him, too late to try to understand, too late to hit him, too late to hug him, too late for everything.

Two years too late, bitter tears fell to the ground.

"Sorry... Killua, I'm so sorry..."

But it was too late now to be sorry.

That's when Alluka spoke, for the first time since she brought him here.

"You know, Gon, that he've never held you responsible for what happened. He knew what was the price for a life. It was his choice, and his alone, and you could have done nothing to make him change his mind. So you have nothing to be sorry about."

But Gon couldn't nod. Not this time. Neither could he smile.

Because whatever she said, whatever Killua could have thought, he was still too late.

He was two years late. It was that simple.


End file.
